The Fighter
by Fight4it
Summary: Toby moves to rosewood with his step sister, his mom, and his mom's boyfriend. Toby and his mom's boyfriend never get along and they hate each other. What happens when Toby meets Spencer? Will he fight through the fact that his family hates him? Or will he give up? Spoby! Rated K for language.


This story has ravenswood characters in it. Olivia and Tess like Toby. Eventually that will end

TOBY POV/

So, we are moving to Ravenswood. It's the last week of the school year and we are going to Rosewood now, and I won't have to go to school this week or for the summer. My friends Noel and Caleb will be there. Our house is right on the beach with my sister's best friends. We live next to them. So it's basically a beach house.

"Ok. So I guess we will just grab the bags then?" I asked Jenna when we walked inside. She was just laying down on the couch. She didn't answer. My mom, her boyfriend, and I walked out to the car and grabbed all the bags. I had on my tight blue v-neck, khaki shorts, and light blue and gray vans. I saw a blonde girl come out of the house next door with a bikini on. I looked up at her and she was gorgeous. (A/N She is the girl that played Bethany in soul surfer.)

"Hi! You must be Toby." She said and shook my hand. Then Jenna walked out.

"Eew! Brooke! I told you no. Why are you talking to him? He's just my step brother. Don't flirt either. Where's spencer and the rest of them?" Jenna scolded, angrily. She just kept staring at my bulging biceps. Then she answered.

"Oh! Uhh Miranda is getting all of them."

/

We were all eating dinner. My mom and Jenna left and so it was just me and Trent, my moms boyfriend that I absolutely HATE.

"Toby. On a scale of 1-10... What would you rate yourself?" I knew this was something he would make fun of me for or hit me again.

"I don't know." I said, staring at my unfinished food.

"I would rate you a 2. You know why?" I sighed as he was telling one of his rude remarks again.

"Why?" I asked, scared of the answer. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Because you're weak. You think you can sing and dance and play guitar or whatever you do. You don't have fans. You're terrible at it. You have no friends. Even Jenna hates you." He said. I has tear in my eyes.

"But, I have sold out shows. I have Noel and Caleb. I had a bunch of friends back hom-" I stood up, carrying my plate, trying to go throw away my food. But, unfortunately he blocked my path.

"NO YOU DON'T!" He screamed and hit me in the face, causing me to drop my plate and stumble back. I ran upstairs to my room and walked out to the balcony. There was a brunette girl sitting outside her balcony, next to my house.

"Hey." She stated, giving me a small wave and looking at me.

"H-hey." I said, waving back. She was beautiful.

"You're Toby right? Jenna's step brother?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "The one the entire family hates. And you're Spencer?"

"Yeah. And I'm sure they don't hate you." She told me.

"You tell me that after you spend a day in my house with me and my family. Then come to me and tell me what you think." I turned around and started walking inside.

"Bye! Hope to see you again!" She told me.

"You will." I walked inside and back out through the front door. I think I like my sister's friend.

/

I was out at the basketball with Noel and Caleb all day today. I walked in the house and into the living room.

"Toby. Where were you?" Asked my mom, worried.

"Uh at the basketball courts." I said walking past her, upstairs.

"I want you to make an appearance. At the Marin's house tonight." I nodded and walked upstairs.

"TOBBBYYYYY!" Noel yelled. I walked downstairs with no shirt on.

"Dude! There's hot girls here!" I looked in the living room and knew what he was talking about. It was Jenna and her friends. Spencer was looking great.

"Ok, so Jenna hates me, but my shirts in there. How do I get it?" I asked them and thy shrugged. Noel grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"You are a dead man Cavanaugh." I rolled my eyes at their silliness.

"Oh shut up!" I whispered/yelled. I walked into the living room.

"What are you doing, Toby?" Jenna asked me. I stopped and looked at her.

"Just grabbing my shirt." Spencer grabbed a shirt next to her.

"Is it this one?" She asked me and threw it to me. I nodded.

"Thanks spencer."

"Get away." Jenna scolded and I walked out. I heard whispering in the kitchen.

"I've been through this before." My mom whispered.

"I was with Kip Marin on his boat all day. I'm here and I always have been." Trent told her.

/

It was pretty dark out and we were in the backyard at the Marin's house. They had a bunch I people over. Me, Noel, Caleb, the girls, and the parents we all knew were sitting down and talking. There was a single mother at the table that grabbed Trent's hand and brought him on the dance floor. My mom looked upset.

"When are we going on your boat again?" Veronica Hastings asked Kip Marin.

"Uhh I would love to now, but the motors out!" He said. Almost all the parents were drunk. My mom shot her head toward him.

"SERIOUSLY?" Veronica exclaimed.

"It's been out for a week." My mom got up and started walking away. I got up, too.

"MOM! Aren't you gonna do anything about it?!" I yelled to her. She turned around, crying.

"Toby. Not now. You promised."

"HE'S SLEEPING WITH HER!"

"Toby stop." She started walking away.

"THATS RIGHT! WALK AWAY! If you don't wanna do anything about it, fine. It's your life, not mine." Trent walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey hey. Let's calm down I-" I shoved him off of me.

"IM NOT TALKING TO YOU!"

"Well, I'm talkin to you." He said calmly. He walked back over to me and I shoved him. He yelled at me and charged back at me, and tried to punch me. I caught his fist and pushed him on the table. The table broke in half and food flew everywhere.

"YOUR DAD DOENST WANT YOU! THATS WHY! YOURE A PSYCHO LOSER THAT NOBODY LIKES! YOURE A NOBODY! GET THAT THROUGH YOURE HEAD!" He yelled to me, still on the table, as Kip and a few other dads were helping him. I ran out to the beach right behind their house.

"Toby!" I heard spencer yell. I was sitting down on a spot that over looked the water. She sat down next to me and started telling me some stories. I didn't say anything through the entire time we talked. I looked at her and leaned in.

"Uhh wait...t-Toby." I leaned in more as she backed away.

"Toby!" She said again.

"S-sorry." I told her and ran away again. Why do I keep messing up?

/

I wake up and I'm in my room. I must've came back here. I walked outside after I got ready and saw spencer. I did my best to not let her see me. She came up to me a kissed me.

When she pulled away she said, "You just surprised me that's all." Then she smiled. So did I.

"Spencer, I know we don't really know each other, but will you go out with me?!"


End file.
